


It ain't me

by StrangerBlood



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: -¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto Sakura no muy convencida de lo que Shikamaru había dicho.-El enemigo fue rápido, hizo una técnica de sellado sobre Sasuke e hirió a Naruto, Tsunade hará un equipo de rescate-Apretó sus manos, no quería imaginar que hubiera pasado de no haber puesto uno de los insectos de Shino dentro de la ropa de sus amigos, quizá ni siquiera sabrían donde están.-El último usuario del Sharingan y el recipiente del Kyuubi son cosas que aun en estos días serian muy bien pagadas-Hablo Kakashi llegando con ellos-Aún existen personas que creen que esta es la manera de tener lo que quieren y Ryu sabe que es una buena oportunidad para hacerse de mucho dinero.Tsunade cerró los ojos, tenía al equipo listo, solo rogaba por encontrarlos a tiempo.





	1. capitulo uno.

**Sangre.**

**_Dolor._ **

_**Ira.** _

_**Perdidas...** _

Terminar una guerra significa intentar volver a recuperar la vida que tenías antes de esta, volver a lo que hacías a diario, buscar a tu familia e intentar estar más unidas que nunca pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no tienes una familia a la que volver? Que tus únicos lazos para volver a ello -a lo que puedes llamar familia- se están terminando de desmoronar frente a tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando la única persona que te importa intenta destruirte tantas veces que ya no quieres volver a poner resistencia? ¿Cómo sigues sonriendo día a día cuando lo único que quieres es cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más? 

Naruto miró lo que la guerra había hecho con ellos, con su pueblo y con todos los pueblos que se unieron por la misma causa; quizá rememorar el pasado en esos momentos no era lo mejor, no valía la pena si tenía que hacer cuenta que a la única persona que podría llamar familia ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba en esos momentos, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por buscarla en esos momentos, lo único que lograba ver eran muchas caras que no conocía y las pocas que si lo hacían estaban buscando sus pares ¿Cómo... ?

Soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer arrodillado al piso completamente agotado, no todos los días lograban pelear contra la "Misma madre de todos" para ser precisos, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba bien, aún podía sentir las emociones pasarle factura, aún podía sentirse agotado por lo que ocurrió con Kurama, como esos momentos en que no lo tuvo realmente pensó que iba a morir y aunque ahora se reprendía mentalmente, en esos momentos se sintió bien, descansar de todo, sentirse al fin tranquilo, ser uno más de aquellos Héroes que dieron su vida en batalla por un bien común.

-Naruto-

Alzó su vista apenas y lo suficiente para ver a Sakura frente a él ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

\- Sakura-chan -le sonrió aunque esta vez algo cansado-¿Sasuke...?-

\- Sasuke-kun esta con Kakashi-sensei -miró a otro lado-Están decidiendo que van a hacer con él, se lo llevaron antes de que pudiera terminar de curarlo-comenzó a jugar con sus manos-dijo que no volvería a irse de Konoha, supongo que podemos creerle esta vez-miró a Naruto.

-¿Se quedará?-Ni siquiera podía procesar bien aquello ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera que ocurrir una guerra para que ese bastardo se quedara. Sin pensarlo mucho -y a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo- se levantó dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades a la cara, ese maldito hijo de puta que le hizo perseguirle por todo el mundo para que ahora si quisiera quedarse-¡Sasuke!-gritó cuando lo cerca, no le importaba que algunos ninjas se ganaran frente a él queriendole impedir el paso.

Sasuke ni siquiera respondió, imaginaba del porque el caminar tan apresurado de Naruto y la verdad es que se merecía el puñetazo que posiblemente le iba a dar, pero ya no tenía más que hacer, su venganza termino por darle a entender que no era contra Itachi con quien debió haberla buscado, sino contra la misma aldea porque si de algo se había dado cuenta era que tanto Naruto como él no eran los mejores recibidos en esta, puede que ahora -por lo que había visto-recibieran a Naruto con los brazos abiertos pero aun quedaban algunos que no paraban de culparlo por todas las desgracias, ser el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y el último Uchiha no era algo que traía más que desgracias.

Soltando un suspiro se giró para enfrentarse al fin a Naruto cuando algo le hizo activar el Sharingan sin siquiera proponerselo, era como una fuerza mucho más grande que él, no podía ser verdad... Llevo ambas manos a sus ojos intentando que dejaran de girar, que dejaran de buscar el Sharingan que necesitaban, no podía ser que ahora, luego de todo lo que había escapado, volviera ese maldito para aprovecharse de un momento de debilidad para esto.

-Sasuke-Sintió a Kakashi llamarle pero demasiado distante, sus ojos seguían girando y la verdad es que no era como cuando lo hacía él, ahora dolía, demasiado, sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un grito mientras caía arrodillado contra el frío suelo, no podía...

Naruto se preocupó al ver a Sasuke caer, no podía...miró para todos lados en busca de quien estaba haciendo esto, sabía que era por sus ojos, había escuchado en varios pueblos de un Ninja que buscaba lo más exótico del mundo ninja para venderlo o para tenerlo entre sus pertenencias y la verdad es que el Sharingan en estos momentos era lo más raro, más si solo una persona contaba con esta capacidad ocular. Frunció el ceño y se concentro detrás de un árbol, parecía ver algo, quiso correr, quiso ir y golpear al desgraciado que estaba haciendo daño a Sasuke pero en cuanto vio a su amigo las cosas cambiaron completamente, sus ojos cambiaron con las aspas de Sasuke y terminó por caer arrodillado frente a él, habían caído en la trampa del enemigo.

Sasuke sintió al fin sus ojos dejar de girar para sentir que toda energía de su cuerpo desapareció por completo, sin siquiera poder poner sus manos contra el piso para amortiguar el golpe cayó lastimándose un poco más, no podía...

Naruto sintió a todos correr para hacer un circulo contra ellos, intento decir que Sasuke no había hecho nada, lo habían escuchado gritar, lo habían visto cubrirse los ojos como si algo le molestara pero no tenía fuerzas para defenderlo, no tenía fuerza para nada, hecho un último vistazo a Sasuke para que su vista se volviera borrosa y luego todo pasara a negro, apenas y sintió el suelo contra si cuando perdió por completo la consciencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El primero en despertar fue Sasuke, aun le dolía la cabeza y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, quizá si se esforzaba un poco podría descubrir que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, su cabeza le estaba matando y su vista dolía a horrores, el solo hecho abrir los ojos era como una peor de todas las agonías.

-Sasuke-

Despacio se giró hasta quedar de cara contra ella, pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, no quería arriesgarse.

-Sakura-respondió a su llamado llevandose una mano a la cabeza sintiendo de pronto vendas sobre sus ojos.

-Kakashi y algunos ambus te vieron colapsar-le dijo-algo sobre tus ojos que no logre escuchar asique por precaución Tsunade-sama ha colocado un sello sobre las vendas, te las quitaremos dentro de un rato pero primero queríamos hablar contigo-mordió sus labios-Algo intento ir por Naruto luego de que ambos se desmayaran, de hecho fue contra ambos asique los hemos resguardado aquí, ¿Sabes lo quien pudo ser?-

Sasuke se dejo caer de nuevo de espaldas a la cama y mordió sus labios, ese imbécil había vuelto, lo había encontrado y lo peor es que había encontrado a Naruto entre todas las cosas, más ahora que no se iría de la aldea, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse demasiado rápido.

-Se llama Ryu-fue su respuesta-lo conocí en uno de los tantos lugares que recorrí, en un principio solo coincidimos en algunos lugares donde parábamos a comer pero luego comencé a encontrarlo demasiado frecuentemente, asique lo investigue por mi cuenta, es un coleccionista, vende lo que cree que le dará más dinero pero el resto lo guarda, el esta obsesionado con algunas cosas, yo soy una de esas cosas-soltó un suspiro y giró la cara al otro lado, no iba a decirle que Naruto también lo era.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y solo asintió muy a pesar de saber que este no podría verle, era gracioso ver un poco de su antiguo compañero dentro de ese chico.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, con esto podremos comenzar a trabajar en algo para evitar que pasen malas cosas-

-Sakura-le llamó bajo-Gracias-

Las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron ligeramente rosadas, podía ver bajo esa mascara dura al hombre del que se había enamorado cuando pequeña y al que estaba seguro que iba a lograr conquistar cuando las cosa se tranquilizaran.

-Te dejaré descansar, Naruto esta en la cama de al frente pero aun no despierta por si lo buscabas, volveré luego con Tsunade-sama-

Sasuke esperó a que Sakura se retirara del cuarto para alargar una mano y palpar la cama contraria, no estaba completamente seguro de que si Naruto estaría para él esta vez pero quería creer que si.

-Un poco más a tu derecha-Escucho y movió la cabeza por instinto hacia el frente, como si pudiera verlo.

Naruto solo sonrió terminando por juntar sus manos, había despertado antes la verdad, pero no tenía ganas de hacerle frente a Sakura, no podía contra los sentimientos de su amiga, sentimientos que estaba completamente seguro que no eran correspondidos pero no por eso menos molestos.

-No le dijiste todo-le reclamó mirándolo de frente-él también fue por mi aquella vez que-

-No tiene porque saberlo-le cortó apretando su mano-Hay muchas cosas que estoy seguro que muy pocos saben porque se dieron cuenta y no porque tu lo dijeras precisamente-giró su cara sin soltar su mano.

-Ella solo esta preocupada 'ttebayo-

-Si solo estuviera preocupada no se comportaría como lo hizo, este tipo de preguntas y porque esperarnos en el cuarto cuando pudo haber vuelto luego con Tsunade o con Kakashi-

Naruto solo sonrió sin soltar la mano de Sasuke, le gustaba verlo enfadado, le hacía pensar que la brecha entre ellos era casi inexistente, sobre todo luego de todo lo que habían pasado ¿Podía culparle alguien por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo? La verdad es que no y estaba seguro que los únicos que sabían de esto eran Shikamaru y Kakashi, después de todo ellos habían sido lo bastante discretos para buscarse pocas veces, no querían levantar sospechas contra nadie.

Cerró sus ojos en cuanto sintió el agarre de Sasuke ser menos fuerte y se sintió relajado, quizá ahora que Sasuke estaba aquí al fin podrían hacer bien las cosas, ser más que simples amigos como lo eran desde hace un par de meses.

-Naruto...-Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe completamente rojos mirando a todos lados, lo había escuchado, había sentido aquella voz de nuevo, era la misma presencia, estaba completamente seguro de ello, no iba a permitir que se llevaran a Sasuke de su lado-Aún no es tiempo...-

-Qu..-sintió su cuerpo pesado, como si la energía que tenía hasta hace un rato se hubiera esfumado de golpe, lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fueron los azabaches cabellos de Sasuke, ellos no iban a estar tranquilos por un buen tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste!

Naruto se removió impaciente en su cama, hoy al fin les darían el alta y la verdad es que ya no aguantaba más en esa cama, todos sus amigos se las habían arreglado para ir a visitarles al menos una vez en la semana que duro su "internado" pero no era lo mismo, no podía salir con ellos y mucho menos podía dejar a Sasuke solo.

Quizá si la venda hubiera sido retirada cuando Sakura lo prometió ahora ambos estarían fuera pero la venda seguía sobre los ojos de Sasuke impidiendole que completara sus funciones como una persona normal. Ver a Sasuke de esa forma no era lo más grato de todo pero el muy maldito sabía como controlarse perfectamente, no necesitaba ayuda más que para orientarse un poco cuando acaba de despertar pero luego era completamente auto suficiente para sus propias cosas.

Con un suspiro se quedo quieto en su cama y se dedico a observar a Sasuke, esta dormía tranquilamente y lo delataba su tranquilo respirar, podía saber que dormía incluso aunque nadie más lo hiciera; posiblemente si las cosas fueran diferentes ahora todos sabrían que ellos dos eran pareja, necesitaba que lo hicieran para poder estar con este como quería pero no podían darse ese lujo, no cuando recién se estaban reponiendo de una guerra y mucho menos cuando recién estaban comenzando a aceptar a Sasuke de nuevo y es que puede que muchos le agradecieran el hecho de haber ayudado en esta guerra pero otros tantos sabían lo que había hecho Sasuke y lo querían muerto antes de que volviera a pertenecer a Konoha.

Despacio recogió sus piernas hasta ponerlas contra su abdomen y las abrazó para poder poner su cabeza sobre estas, la verdad es que entre todas las cosas estaba el tema de Ryu que le tenía bastante molesto aún, recordaba haberlo visto una o dos veces en sus encuentros con Sasuke pero nada más, el resto de información la había sacado de algunos aldeanos y pueblos a los que visitaba cada que tenía misión, podía entender lo que quería de él -después de todo era el portador de Kurama- pero con Sasuke la cosa era diferente, era el portador del Sharingan y aunque no pudiera, sabía que había la remota posibilidad que los ojos que tenía Sasuke no funcionaran en nadie más, después de todo esos ojos pertenecieron una vez a Itachi.

Cerró sus ojos despacio mientras sentía el cansancio invadirle, no podía ser verdad, lo único que había hecho en estas casi dos semanas, puede que en un principio fuera comprensible, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y aunque quisiera no podía moverse mucho de la cama, aunque por otro lado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirando a ambos lados antes de posarse sobre el rostro tranquilo de Sasuke Ryu había estado rondando por los alrededores del hospital y estaba seguro que lo había visto en más de una oportunidad en el cuarto, aunque no podía estar muy seguro de eso, no recordaba muy bien aquellas veces.

-Konoha debería tener otro tipo de seguridad, mucho más si puedo entrar al cuarto cuando yo quiera-

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe enderezándose, no podía ser verdad ¿Cómo no lo había sentido? se suponía que muy pocos ninjas sabían como esconder su Chakra del resto y por lo general eran solo Ambu o Jounin muy calificados para ello.

-Ryu...-dejó escapar mientras apretaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, iba a molerle a golpes como le tocara.

-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre-le dijo acercandose a Sasuke lo suficiente para acomodarle algunos mechones que caían sobre las vendas-es verdaderamente horrible lo que han hecho con sus ojos, me gusta mirarlos-

-Aléjate de él-reclamó aunque salió más como un gruñido que otra cosa.

-Pues verás, no puedo alejarme de algo que me pertenece, tanto él como tu son míos, lo decidí desde la primera vez que los vi-se alejó de Sasuke-tu por otro lado-sonrió de medio lado agarrando a Naruto por el cabello-eres el Jinchuriki del kyubi y no solo eso, supe lo que hiciste, como tuviste a los nueve dentro de ti, como aun los tienes dentro-le miró de pies a cabeza-eres una gran pieza de arte-

-Aléjate de mi-escupió dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

-Lo haré-trono sus dedos haciendo que toda fuerza que Naruto conservaba se fuera, como si jamás la hubiera tenido-lo haré por ahora, las cosas están demasiado frescas todavía, no puedo ir por ti ni por él en un momento como este, me gusta que corran-lamió una de las mejillas de Naruto-cuando el momento sea, vendrás a mi por voluntad propia-

-Jamás-le dijo-escúchame bien, porque jamás me iré contigo por voluntad propia-

-Veamos si en un futuro sigues diciendo lo mismo-golpeó la frente de Naruto con la palma de la mano y se alejó.

Los ojos de Naruto poco a poco perdieron el brillo para cerrarse al fin dejando su cuerpo caer atrás completamente inconsciente.

-Hey-le sujeto para acomodarlo sobre la cama-no queremos que nuestro compañero se despierte-miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojos y sonrió-vamos a divertirnos tanto cuando sea el momento-desapareció del cuarto.

Sasuke se giró esta vez, el había despertado por una de las tantas vueltas de Naruto por el cuarto, aún no podía entender como es que tenía tanta energía para moverse, si bien él mismo necesitaba alejarse de esa cama, sabía que no lo lograría con agotar las pocas energías que poseía, no podía darse ese lujo. Por eso en cuanto escucho a Ryu hablar, tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo, no podía ser verdad que ese maldito hijo de puta los tuviera en la palma de su mano como simples marionetas.

-Naruto-llamó a su compañero cuando se acercó lo suficiente para tocarlo-hey-colocó su cabeza contra el pecho de este esperando poder escuchar sus latidos, una de las peores partes de no poder ver es que no podía asegurar que tan bien estaba Naruto hasta que le tocaba-Mierda-se alejó lo suficiente para intentar moverse de la cama, pero algo dentro de él se removió cuando lo intentó, no sabía que era pero estaba seguro que sus ganas de querer asesinar iban a avivarse luego de eso.

-Casi lo olvidaba-se acercó a Sasuke alejándolo apenas y lo suficiente para no tener que afirmarle-eres un buen observador Sasuke, lástima que esta vez no podrás hacerlo-golpeó su frente como había hecho con Naruto minutos atrás-te lo dije, ustedes son míos-

Sasuke sintió las fuerzas abandonarlo y a pesar de que no quería terminó por caer contra las sabanas cansado, no podía ser verdad que todos fueran tan inútiles para no darse cuenta de que estaba ese hombre allí.

-Puede que alguien haya intentado detenerme-acomodó a Sasuke como minutos atrás lo había hecho con Naruto-les doy crédito por eso, pero no fue suficiente-

-Ryu...imbécil-logró articular intentando girarse.

-Dulces sueños Uchiha Sasuke-

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo contra la inconsciencia que se le vino encima, tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, no podía ser verdad, no podía...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi llegó con ellos y alzó una ceja, podía ver a sus ex-alumnos completamente dormidos aunque estaba seguro que había escuchado la voz de Naruto escasos minutos atrás, además que de había sentido a kyu... Kurama -se recordó-había sentido el chakra de Kurama ligeramente descontrolado, como si intentara alentarle de algo pero ahora que llegaba allí podía ver a Naruto como Sasuke sobre su propia cama durmiendo en una posición demasiado similar para haberla adoptado mientras dormían.

-Sasuke-se acercó al pelinegro moviendole ligeramente del hombro-¿Qu...?-descubrió su frente para observar como un escrito negro se encontraba sobre la frente de este, podía asimilarlo con algo como sellar pero la verdad era un tipo de Kanji que jamás había visto en la vida, quizá no estaba bien pero con precaución hizo un sello de liberar apoyando su mano en la frente contraria para ver como el sello iba desapareciendo-¿Sasuke?-

-¿Kakashi?-preguntó Sasuke con voz cansada.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó curioso mientras veía con asombro como una marca similar en la frente de Naruto iba desapareciendo.

-Yo...-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza-no lo recuerdo-dijo al fin buscando a todos lados-¿Naruto?-preguntó intentando buscarlo, desde que le había sellado su vista no podía sentir realmente mucho chakra a no ser que fuera algo fuerte.

-El esta dormido-le dijo Kakashi intentando calmarlo-se encuentra bien, vengo por parte de Tsunade para liberarte de las vendas pero aún deberás permanecer en el hospital hasta que ella venga por ustedes dos-

Ni siquiera espero respuesta por parte del menor simplemente comenzó a realizar un par de sellos con sus manos para apoyar finalmente dos dedos donde las letras se encontraban haciendo el sello de las vendas. Con agrado pudo ver como se quemo la punta de ellas y comenzaron a caer a los hombros del moreno, era algo tan maravilloso de ver porque no todos los sellados resultaban de la misma manera, era tan diferente cuando era un byuakugan a un Sharingan.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos despacio, primero no podía ver nada y la luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos obligandoló a cubrirlos de nuevo, quizá su chakra y su percepción de este no era el mejor pero era mucho mejor que hace unos minutos atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor-respondió sincero sacando las manos de a poco intentando acostumbrar su vista aunque la verdad le costaba un poco-Kakashi-le llamó en cuanto logro enfocar el rostro de su maestro-Voy a confiarte un secreto-cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió le mostró todos los cambios que podía hacer su Sharingan-Hace un par de meses atrás estaban buscandome, soy algo exótico, soy el último Uchiha después de todo-

-¿Lo dices por lo que paso cuando terminó la Guerra?-

-Si, no soy al único que buscan, también lo buscan a él-apuntó a Naruto-es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, es realmente increíble que alguien como Naruto siquiera exista-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Querrán hacer niños de nosotros dos, con el chakra que tiene Naruto más mi sangre pueden combinarlo perfectamente además, existe la posibilidad de moldeen el chakra de Kyuubi de tal manera que si pasa a mi podemos heredar mi técnica ocular a otras personas-

-Crear un ejercito de Sharingan con la fuerza de una bestia-

-Exacto-se tensó-Ya nos habían seguido antes, pero creo que ahora con la Guerra finalizada todos bajamos mucho la guardia, ahora saben que estamos aquí y lo más probable es que no ataquen hasta que ya ni siquiera nos acordemos de esto-

-¿Para que me estas contando esto?-

-Para que creemos un plan en caso de que eso pase, lo más probable es que sepa como sellar mis ojos y sin ellos queda bastante imposibilitado, por otro lado teniendo en cuenta que nos cojan a ambos van a moverse con nosotros hasta que pierdan por completo nuestro paradero asique cuando Naruto tenga misiones podrías pedirle a Shino que escanda uno de sus insectos, es lo más discreto que se me ocurre-

Kakashi observó a Sasuke, el había crecido bastante en esos años que paso lejos de la aldea, se había convertido en un verdadero Vengador y estaba seguro que si quisiera podría acabar con la aldea en este preciso momentos pero algo le detenía y ese algo era Naruto. Él mismo los había visto juntarse discretamente a lo largo de estos meses para poder tener algo de intimidad y estaba seguro que no era el único en saberlo, sospechaba de Shikamaru y de Tsunade-sama, después de todo ella aceptaba o mandaba a Naruto a misiones algo lejanas por un par de días casi dos veces al mes.

-Puedo prometer eso-le dijo-hablaré con algunos para que estén al pendiente con ustedes-

-Sólo a algunos-le dijo-o será un secreto a voces, Shikamaru, Shino, Tsunade y quizá Hinata, nos vendrían bien el Byakugan de nuestra parte si las cosas se complican-

-Bien, en cuanto pueda hablaré con ellos de la situación-

-Su nombre es Ryu-dijo al final-es lo único que se de él-

Kakashi asintió, sabía que era un tema delicado, no todos los días te confesaban que los estaban siguiendo porque un psicópata quiere cazarlos para sus beneficios.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltando a ambos, estaban demasiado concentrados en intentar descifrar como iban a idear un plan que no los expusiera demasiado para sentir el Chakra de dos personas acercarse.

-Sasuke, Kakashi-saludó Tsunade entrando al cuarto.

-Tsunade-sama-saludó Kakashi.

Sasuke simplemente alzó la vista hasta la mujer y alzó una ceja.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre-suspiró cerrando la puerta luego de que Sakura pasara-Deberías estar en la cárcel y pudrirte en ella hasta el final de tus días pero muchos dijeron que te vieron cooperar con la aldea en la Guerra y también deberías agradecer a Naruto que ha puesto de su parte para que no te pase nada-

Sasuke desvió su vista a Naruto que aún se encontraba dormido sobre la cama, al parecer el golpe de energía había sido más grande para Naruto que para él.

-Usuratonkashi-dejó escapar en un suspiro y volvió a mirar a Tsunade-supongo que no todo es tan flor de rosas como me gustaría pensar que es ¿Cuál es el pero?-

-Naruto te mantendrá en vigilancia pero también tendrán un Ambu por las noches para que no intentes nada, estoy evaluando pero es probable que comiences a hacer misiones en unas pocas semanas-

-¿Cómo Genin?-el jamás había subido de aquello y estaba seguro que Naruto tampoco.

-No, como Ambu, deberás ocupar en todo momento la mascara cuando se te solicite misión desde que abandonas el despacho hasta que vuelves a él con el reporte de la misión-

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, esto era como que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos ¿Tanto habían Naruto abogado por él para que le recibieran de esa manera?

-Yo...-

-Cómo sabrás, gran parte de la aldea fue destruida, entre ellas el barrio Uchiha, se construyo una casa en los limites de la aldea y del barrio Uchiha donde vivirán ambos-miró a Kakashi-gracias por quitar el sello-se retiró.

Sakura se removió un poco en su puesta y sonrió, era agradable que Sasuke pudiera vagar libre por la aldea aunque tuviera que ser bajo la compañía de Naruto o de algún Ambu.

-Esta es una gran oportunidad Sasuke-Kun, podrás volver a hacer misiones dentro de poco-

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mirando a su ex-compañera, no podía negar que el paso de los años la había favorecido pero simplemente no cambiaría jamás al rubio detrás suyo por otra persona.

-Supongo que es bueno-

-Sas...-

-Sakura-le interrumpió Kakashi-tienes misión ¿Recuerdas?-

-Cierto, solo había venido a despedirme, nos vemos dentro de algunos días-salió corriendo del cuarto, un podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, era tan afortunada por ello.

-Podrás irse mañana del hospital, vendré a buscarlos-se retiró.

Sasuke suspiró cuando al fin quedo solo y se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Naruto escuchando sus latidos, algo dentro de él estaba seguro de que las cosas se pondrían feas dentro de poco tiempo.

Después de todo antes de la tormenta viene la calma.


	3. Capitulo tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste :3

Sasuke se sentó de golpe en la cama intentando regularizar su respiración, no era la primera vez que despertaba por la misma pesadilla y la verdad es que comenzaba a cansarse, frustrado, paso una mano por su cara terminando de retirar cualquier intención de dormir que tenía y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, la verdad es que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había logrado tener un buen sueño o al menos dormir más que un par de horas ¿Porqué el mundo se empeñaba en castigarle tanto?

Despacio y con cuidado de despertar a su compañero se levantó de la cama y se giró lo suficiente para verlo dormir, de todas las otras veces que había despertado por la maldita pesadilla el siempre despertaba también y no era justo, no podía tenerlo en vela casi todas las noches toda la noche porque el no podía dormir lo necesario asique se había apoderado de uno de los pequeños sacos de hiervas que tenía Sakura y le había dado lo suficiente a Naruto para tenerlo fuera de batalla toda la noche, no era justo para él despertarse por sus malos sueños.

Con un suspiro de resignación se encamino al baño y encendió la luz observando su reflejo devolverle la mirada, sus ojeras estaban siendo cada vez mas notorias, podía compararse con...mordió su labio y apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y la mar de pensamientos que le llevaron al causante de cada una de las pesadillas que tenía desde que volvió a esta casa, su casa, la casona Uchiha. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir que nada había cambiado, que su padre estaría leyendo el periódico mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno, el estaría en su habitación terminando de preparar sus cosas para la academia e Itachi... -El nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte- Él estaría terminando de alistarse para su posible nueva misión.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y su espalda choco contra la pared, no podía simplemente pensar en esos momentos como es que su hermano tuvo que cargar con tanto siendo solo un chiquillo, estaba seguro que todo comenzó en cuanto volvieron a poner un pie sobre la casa, estaba todo tal cual como lo recordaba, la cantidad de habitaciones, el tipo de puertas y hasta el grabado de su Clan en la parte inferior del muro, la misma mesa y hasta podía jurar que eran los mismos muebles ¿Porqué el destino era tan cruel? Despacio se dejó caer al piso y se llevo ambas manos a la cara, el mismo había acabado con al vida de su hermano ¿Por qué merecía ser feliz? Itachi no lo fue, le quitaron todo lo que tuvo bajo sus propias manos y a pesar de que sabía que la Causa no era mala -no después de enterarse de lo que planeaban hacer- no podía decir que fue la mejor decisión ¿Porqué lo dejo vivo?

Dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo fijo su vista en la ventana abierta, podía ver perfectamente las estrellas desde allí y a pesar de que había sido una vida sentía a Itachi a su lado, lo sentía como esas veces en las que le ayudaba a entrenar o cuando le traía de vuelta en su espalda mientras conversaban un poco de lo que sería su futuro, un futuro que no se concreto. Cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que una solitaria lágrima bajara, no podía darse el lujo de seguir haciendo esto, tenía que encontrar una forma de poder honrar a su hermano y a sus padres, necesitaba que las pesadillas se acabaran, necesitaba descansar.

-Tonto hermano menor-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe girándose hasta donde provenía la voz al tiempo que intentaba inútilmente alejarse de la pared, esto era todo, se había vuelto loco.

-Niisan...-dejó escapar apenas, se volvía a sentir el mismo niño asustado que había descubierto a todos sus familiares muertos.

Lo que parecía ser Itachi simplemente le dio una leve sonrisa mientras acercaba ambos dedos -complemente ensangrentados- a la frente del Uchiha menor.

La respiración de Sasuke se volvió errática mientras en sus ojos se mostraba el más puro terror, frente a él estaba su hermano, pero no era el mismo Itachi que había sido revivido con el "Edo-tensei" Este Itachi estaba cubierto de sangre, era el mismo Itachi que el había matado, tenía todos los golpes, podía ver la sangre caer por sus labios, sabía que su hermano estaba enfermo pero no podía ser nada más que una pesadilla demasiado real, tenía que ser eso.

En cuanto los dedos de Itachi tocaron la frente de Sasuke este dejo escapar un fuerte grito que terminó por alertar Kakashi quien sin siquiera pensarlo irrumpió la casa de sus alumnos para buscar el chakra de Sasuke y correr directo al baño, lo que vio simplemente le hizo tensarse complemente; frente a él estaba Sasuke con la mirada completamente perdida en el cuarto, había pánico en sus ojos -algo que no había visto desde que habían matado a todo el clan- mientras que desde su frente hasta su mentón podía apreciar la sangre que dejaron dos dedos al resbalar contra ella.

-¿Sasuke?-

El nombrado ni siquiera respondió demasiado concentrado en la imagen que tenía frente a él, podía sentir la mirada de Itachi sobre él, podía verlo en sus últimos segundos de vida nuevamente, podía ver como es que el mismo le había arrebatado la vida a su hermano, como es que después de todo el había terminado con lo que alguna vez su hermano comenzó. Negó un par de veces incapaz de poder concentrarse en el chakra que estaba cerca de él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Kakashi había entrado a la casa, simplemente sus ojos activaron el Sharingan, pasando despacio por cada cambio que había tenido, por cada aspa hasta llegar al actual y luego simplemente sus ojos pasaron al más negro y puro ébano para cerrarse a mitades y luego simplemente completos mientras su cuerpo caía de lado al piso inconsciente.

Kakashi se apresuro a tomar entre sus brazos a su alumno y terminó por cargar con él directo a la cama ¿qué es lo que acababa de ver? podía jurar por su maestro que había visto a Itachi en cuanto Sasuke cayó inconsciente ¿Pero cómo? esta ya no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, no era la primera vez que Sasuke tenía alguna pesadilla demasiado real ¿Pero esto? Esto era otro nivel, sin pensarlo mucho hizo un Clon que fue directo por Tsunade, esto le estaba dejando un mal sabor de boca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsunade demoró exactamente diez minutos en llegar a la casa y poco menos de uno en llegar al cuarto donde estaba Sasuke, con una mueca en el rostro se acercó al Uchiha menor y puso ambas manos en la frente de este mientras cerraba los ojos.

-El clon me contó todo de camino acá-le informó a Kakashi mientras abría sus ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Algo esta interfiriendo con la mente de Sasuke, podría ser cualquier cosa pero ambos sabemos que no-alejó sus manos-los que él nos contó más lo que Naruto nos dijo me han dado una idea, espero estar equivocada pero lo que quieren Ryu es romper a Sasuke, romper el control que tiene sobre el Sharingan y hacerlo peligroso para el mismo, así llevárselo será mucho más fácil que ahora mismo-

-¿Y que podemos hacer para impedirlo?-

-Por ahora no mucho, no podemos hacer que se de cuenta que nosotros sabemos que esta tras ellos pero si puedo poner un bloqueo contra él, es algo simple si lo pensamos pero hará que el cansancio de Sasuke se vaya mucho más rápido y podrá dormir gran parte de la noche sin pesadillas de por medio-

Kakashi se recargó en la pared más cercana y observó a Tsunade trabajar sobre Sasuke y cerró su único ojo visible, el había visto a Itachi y le hacía sentir que era tan real pero no podía serlo, Sasuke lo había matado y por si fuera poco le había asegurado que esos ojos que ahora poseían eran de él.

-La situación se nos esta escapando de las manos-dejó escapar más para si que para ella.

-Lo está-se alejó al fin de ambos y miró a Kakashi-pero hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, esta jugando demasiado, va a darnos el golpe cuando menos nos demos cuenta, debemos estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento, además dentro de poco debemos empezar a mandarlos a misiones, no podemos dejar que el resto se entere-

Kakashi suspiró, eso era verdad, no podía seguir levantando sospechas sobre ellos dos, la guerra había terminado hace algunas semanas ya y eran los únicos dos que aún no habían salido de misiones, muchos lo entendían por Sasuke -después de todo recién estaba siendo "Aceptado" por la aldea- pero Naruto era una historia aparte, el no era parte del trato.

-Necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo-

-Una semana-le dijo-es todo el tiempo que dispongo antes de enviarlos a alguna misión, lo siento Kakashi-miró a la cama una última vez antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Kakashi miró nuevamente a su alumnos y apagando la luz de la pieza desapareció también, esta vez a su casa, el sol se podía apreciar por a lo lejos, su jornada había terminado también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto se giró hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama y abrió lentamente sus ojos, había dormido toda la noche y estaba seguro que Sasuke era el causante aunque no sabía que había hecho podía jurar que lo escucho gritar en la noche aunque ahora mismo no estaba muy seguro de ello. Sin mucho cuidado esta vez se giró hasta quedar de frente a un dormido Sasuke, podía apreciar las ojeras bajo sus ojos y estaba realmente molesto con eso, el mismo tenía unas horribles ojeras que podían competir con las de su novio.

Con un suspiro escapando de sus labios de dio la vuelta de nuevo y esta vez se levanto de la cama, el reloj sobre la puerta marcaba pasadas las diez de la mañana pero estaba seguro que Sasuke no despertaría hasta pasada las once... siempre era así después de una pesadilla especialmente traumatica.

-Hasta cuando...-dejó escapar sin sentir necesidad de terminar la frase, no era justo para ninguno, quería que la locura terminara luego, no podía simplemente dejar que les consumiera la vida, era como si la pesadilla jamás hubiera terminado y ellos jamás hubieran despertado en primer lugar.

Sin importarle donde estaban sus zapatos de andar en casa salió del cuarto metiendo el menor ruido posible, ahora no quería despertar a Sasuke después de saber cuanto le costo dormirse, solo haría el desayuno y luego esperaría al Uchiha con la mesa puesta y esperaba tener algo ameno de lo que hablar aunque su tren de pensamientos de vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Sakura-chan?-preguntó no muy seguro, era la única que los iba a visitar temprano cuando no tenía que hacer y solía unirseles al desayuno más veces de las que le gustaría pero hacía la conversación más amena y solía terminar en entrenamiento asique estaba bien. A paso seguro se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a decirle que Sasuke todavía estaba durmiendo y que podrían juntarse para el almuerzo cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse para él, no podía ser verdad, el estaba completamente seguro que esto no podía ser humanamente posiblemente.

-Prueba de nuevo-

-Ero-Sanin...-


End file.
